Impitoyable Heda
by usernames00
Summary: Après la cérémonie des choix, Clarke doit devenir le servante de Lexa mais rien ne se passe comme prévu et Clarke doit intégrer la garde rapprochée de la commandante. Un face à face explosif entre Clarke et Lexa, la heda la plus sanguinaire des grounders
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Le palais. Elle y était enfin. Clarke venait d'avoir sa majorité, et comme toute fille de son clan, elle venait de se faire appeler au palais pour la remise des choix.

Le remise des choix est un tirage au sort durant lequel ton futur métier est choisie « au hasard » parmi 4 catégories : guerrier, serviteur, intendant ou cuisinier

Clarke n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, depuis sa tendre enfance elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, devenir une guerrière pour aller combattre le peuple des montagnes. Peuple barbare qui avait tué son père lors de l'attaque de son village. Mais la jeune blonde savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réaliser ce rêve, seul les enfants des riches soldats étaient désignés « au hasard » pour être combattants, or sa mère n'était qu'une simple guérisseuse.

Elle arriva à la grande place remplie de têtes inconnus, tous espérant obtenir la fonction de leur choix. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, la moitié sera désignée comme serviteur, dont sûrement elle, les quelques rares qui avaient pu suivre un enseignement seront intendants et s'occuperont de finances tandis que le reste sera cuisinier.

Un soldat prit leur nom et les aligna face à une grande estrade. Soudain le silence se fit et la Heda apparut.

Lexa, la Heda la plus impitoyable depuis 100ans. Vêtue d'une large cape entièrement faîtes de peau d'animaux, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au pied et d'une dague qui pendait sur son flanc, elle toisait la foule d'une œil noir. Ses cheveux pendaient dans son dos, noués par des bandes de cuir, sa main posée sur le manche de son épée était crispée, ses muscles magnifiquement sculptés rendaient son allure encore plus imposante.

 _Elle est tout simplement … magnifique_ pensa Clarke un peu trop haut.

 _Magnifique ? Je dirais plutôt barbare, sanguinaire, quasi effrayante,_ releva sa voisine de gauche.

 _Et tu es ?_ demanda la jolie blonde.

 _Raven, pour vous servir. Sûrement prochaine servante de ta chérie_ lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke la regarda effarée, _ce… ce n'est pas ma chérie…je_

 _T'inquiète je garderais ton petit secret_

 _Mais je…_

La voix de Lexa coupa leur échange et toute la foule se tourna vers elle.

« … »

Chapitre 1

« _Je ne vous ferais pas perdre Plus de temps qu'il n'en faut. Comme vous le savez, vous avez été convoqués aujourd'hui pour que l'on vous attribut vos nouvelles fonctions, je vais maintenant laissez la place au tirage »_

Une vieille femme s'avança vers l'urne où se trouvait nos prénoms. A côté d'elle, se trouvait une autre urne ou nos futures fonctions étaient mélangées.

Sa main hésita quelques secondes devant le bocal des prénoms : _Raven… Raven sera_ elle pioche dans la deuxième urne _serviteur._

Ma voisine de gauche me lança un petit sourire en coin, mais Clarke pu lire une infime tristesse dans son regard.

La vielle retourna à l'urne des prénoms _Octavia…_ puis des choix, _sera… guerrière !_

Octavia monta sur l'estrade et l'assemblée applaudit joyeusement, tout le monde sauf Lexa qui secouait la tête avec désapprobation.

 _Tu vois celle-là,_ lui fit sa voisine, _c'est la fille du plus riche commandant de Polis, c'est une surprise pour personne qu'elle est été choisie, elle a sûrement des années d'entraînement devant elle…_

Octavia semblait en effet sûre d'elle, elle s'abreuva un instant des applaudissements et vint se placer à côté de la heda.

 _Et pourquoi tout le monde l'applaudit alors qu'ils s'en foutaient de toi ?_ questionna naïvement la blondinette.

 _Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seule nominé guerrier par année, à ton avis qui a été nominé l'année dernière ?_

… _Je sais pas, je n'étais pas encore à la capitale._

Raven haussa un sourcil et répondit _, son frère Bellamy, coureur de jupons, abonnés fidèle du bordel et ennemi juré de Finn._

 _Finn ?_

 _T'y connais vraiment rien_ fit-elle exaspérée, _le cuisinier en chef de Lexa._

 _Attend mais que vient faire un cuisinier dans l'histoire ?_

Mais Clarke n'attendit pas sa réponse, quelque chose de bizarre se déroulait. Elle vit un garçon s'approcher de plus en plus de leur commandante, Poussant un à un ceux de devant, elle progressa lentement vers la scène. Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, quand elle vit l'éclat scintillant d'une lame se dresser au-dessus de la tête de Lexa.

 _NOOOOOOON,_ elle sauta sur la scène poussa Lexa d'un geste brusque et reçu le poignard en pleine poitrine. La douleur la submergea, elle ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien.

La dernière image qu'elle vit fut le regard de Lexa sur elle et puis le noir total.

« … »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Pdv Lexa :

La mystérieuse jeune fille était allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie, entendue comme un mollusque au milieu des peaux.

Ce qu'il s'était passé ? Lexa n'en savait rien. Encore un autre attentat contre elle. Depuis qu'elle était au pouvoir, de plus en plus de personne souhaitait sa mort. On la disait impitoyable pourtant les exécutions publiques étaient de moins en moins fréquentes et Lexa pensait que son peuple pouvait l'aimer.

Son visage se durcit. Aucune pitié ne sera admise, il fallait qu'elle découvre qui et comment, personne ne pouvait s'approcher aussi facilement d'elle et monter sur l'estrade sans l'aide de quelques gardes.

Des traîtres, il n'y avait que ça, partout.

La Heda s'assit sur le rebord du lit, épuisée. Elle regarda Clarke en caressant la fourrure qui la recouvrait. Elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer de cette inconnue, une servante en plus, mais il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait l'aider à retrouver l'assassin et puis, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, il fallait qu'elle la récompense.

Le regard de Lexa se voila d'une colère sourde, il allait payer pour avoir blessé cette fragile blonde. On ne s'attaque pas à son peuple impunément…

Fin pdv Lexa :

Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle était, était-elle morte ? Allait –elle revoir son père ? Elle se sentait bizarre, comme si une sorte d'euphorie s'emparait d'elle.

La tête de Heda apparut d'un coup dans son champ de vision.

 _Waouw , c'est vrai que vous faîtes peur de près. Faîtes voire votre dague ! hi c'est rigolo ça pique le doigt quand j'appuie, délira Clarke, dîtes vous voulez pas me faire un bisou magique, ça piquote la poitrine, je crois que je me suis fait bobo.._

Lexa marqua un temps d'arrêt pour réfléchir si ce n'était pas mieux d'assommer tout de suite la patiente mais quelqu'un entra avant que le poing de Lexa n'atteigne la figure de Clarke.

 _Ne l'amochit pas tout de suite , t'as encore besoin d'elle,_ fit la nouvelle entrante.

 _Mais elle est folle !_ s'exclama Lexa, _elle a d'abord voulu voir si ma dague faisait mal et après elle a voulu un bisou magique !_

 _Ça va se dissiper, c'est l'effet des antidouleurs, et puis… personne ne réclame de bisous à ma chérie_ fit-elle en embrassant Lexa, _tu es à moi._

Lexa se raidit sous le baiser, la grimace de dégout n'échappa pas à Clarke qui reprenait ses esprits peu à peu. Celle qui venait d'embrasser la Heda la plus sanguinaire des grounders n'était personne d'autre que Costia, la seconde de Lexa et amante de cette dernière selon les rumeurs.

Bon les rumeurs ne sont maintenant plus de rumeurs, il faudra qu'elle en parle a Raven.

Clarke, complétement revenue à elle essaya de se relever :

 _Je suis désolé commandante, je ne voulais pas, excusez moi._

Ses muscles n'avaient pas suivi les ordres de son cerveau, et Clarke retomba mollement. Avant qu'elle ne chute, Lexa la rattrapa fermement et la reposa sur le lit. Le contact des mains sur son dos la fit frissonner et, croyant qu'elle avait froid, Lexa remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, geste relativement tendre pour une femme qui tuait pour un regard de travers.

Avant de s'endormir Clarke perçut le regard de Costia, un regard de revanche et de haine. Puis ce fut le noir, un noir plus doux, remplit de rêves étranges et bercé par le contact de Lexa.

Fin héhé, bon franchement de voir que j'avais 3 followers ça m'a motivé ! Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement ( de toute façon, il y a des gens qui me tyranisent pour que j'écrivent mdrr )et parce que je sais que c'est toujours bien de pouvoir lire la suite vite.

Je ne suis pas contre une petite review , ça fait toujours plaisir qu'on me fasse des compliments X)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Clarke se réveilla brutalement. Elle se massa longuement le crâne : elle venait de faire le rêve le plus étrange de sa vie. Elle venait de rêver qu'elle voulait avoir des bisous magiques de sa heda.

Plutôt perturbant comme désir inconscient.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes en se demandant où elle était quand tout d'un coup la tête de Lexa apparut en gros plan dans son champ de vision. Surprise et sans une pensée intelligente, Clarke lança son bras pour frapper l'inconnue. Bras qui fut immédiatement dévié par Lexa qui le lui tordit dans le dos.

A califourchon sur la blonde, Lexa lui murmura à l'oreille avec un rictus moquer : _Alors comme ça on veut un ptit bisous ?_

Clarke rougit et balbutia, toujours écrasée par la poigne de Lexa, _je veux…enfin je ne voulais pas dire que…_

Lexa haussa un sourcil

 _Non mais ce que je voulais dire…c'est que c'était pas moi…non pas que non je ne vous aime pas….non ! si ! je vous aime bien…enfin…vous voyez ?_

La heda de plus en plus suspicieuse sur l'état mentale de sa patiente se dégagea de l'étreinte.

Elle prit nonchalamment un verre sur et la table et s'assit. Elle jouait à faire passer son poignard entre ses doigts, lentement puis rapidement, elle le faisait voler en l'air puis le rattrapait sur la tranche de la lame sans se couper. Clarke était hypnotisée par le jeu de ses mains et la fixa longuement, pensive. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa ne disait toujours rien et Clarke compris qu'elle attendait qu'elle parte.

Au fond, elle n'avait plus mal et une servante n'avait rien à faire en présence d'une heda.

La jolie blonde poussa les peaux, se releva doucement, pris ses affaires pliées sur le lit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle passa devant sa chef, fit une mauvaise courbette, la remercia pour l'amabilité qu'elle avait eu à son égard et fit mine de sortir.

Avant qu'elle ne passe le pas de la porte, Lexa qui était restée figée jusqu'alors lui dit : _Viens demain au palis, tu nous aideras à retrouver l'assassin et nous saurons te remercier comme il se doit._

 _Oui commandante_ répondit -elle en baissant les yeux.

Au fond, elle n'est pas si horrible que l'on dit, pensa Clarke.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit un lapin passer devant elle, _oh qu'il est migno…_ La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle vit le couteau de Lexa se planter directement dans son œil. Clarke se tourna horrifiée vers Lexa qui lui lança un regard sadique.

 **BON je tiens à préciser que l'œil c'est celui du lapin hein, pas de Clarke.**

 **Quand j'ai vu que j'avais 7 reviews, j'étais tellement contente, rien que me dire que des gens avaient pu aimer c'est sûr que ça fait plaisiiiiir. Je comprends votre déception face à la petitesse des chapitres mais comme je vais en sorti par semaines, je préfère qu'ils soient bien écrit ( tout est relatif mdrr) et que je puisse écrire des histoires qui tiennent la route plutôt que d'écrire juste pour avoir des followers.**

 **Bref bisous magiques à tous, lisez, commentez, aimez et pourquoi pas partager !**


	4. Chapter 4

Bon je vais prendre un temps pour répondre à vos questions, à vos déclarations et à vos plaintes constructives :

Tout d'abord BIEN SURE QUE NON ce n'est pas une fiction entre Caustia et Lexa mais bien entre Clarke et Lexa. Je trouvais seulement intéressant de la faire apparaître (mais vous inquiétez pas , elle va éjecter vite mdr)

Aloooors, sur la longueur de mes chapitres, c'est vrai qu'ils sont courts, spécialement celui-ci XD mais je poste le 5ème en même temps alors criez pas.

Voila, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise, je vous réserve encore plein de surprise que vous imaginiez pas ( et les autres personnages, Ocatvia, Bellamy et tout, vont appaître bientôt, don't worry, be happy and read a lot )

CHAPITRE 4 :

Clarke encore sous les vapes rentra chez elle et traversa la place du marché, là où tout s'était passé.

 _C'est elle !_

Les passants la dévisageaient mais ce n'était pas du mépris qu'elle voyait dans leurs yeux mais du respect : elle avait sauvé leur heda.

 _T'aurais dû la laisser crever !_

 _Abat la Commandante !_

Quelques cris haineux fusèrent de la foule. Clarke n'avait jamais remarqué cette haine que lui portait son peuple. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est que ceux qui avaient criés ça, était des femmes plutôt âgées, des mères de famille.

Clarke leur tourna le dos et continua son chemin, elle passa sur un chemin de terre et regarda son reflet dans la rivière à sa droite, elle avait l'air en pleine forme alors qu'elle était restée 2jours convalescente. 2 JOURS ? Elle eut une crispation qui la bloqua entièrement. Sa mère ! Elle n'était sûrement au courant de rien et devait penser qu'elle était morte …. Depuis la mort de son père, sa mère était devenue fragile et Clarke avait peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de mal.

Elle eut un terrible soupçon et se mis à courir.

PDV Abby (mère de Clarke) :

Mon mari, puis ma fille. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Kane est venue me voir i jours. Poignardée à la place de Lexa, elle a sauvé la heda qu'il disait. Cela faisait 2 jours que je ne vivais plus, je suis rentrée dans sa chambre et j'ai pleurée. Pleurée comme pour son père, le cauchemar se répétait encore et encore.

Son père avait été tuée pour avoir voulue protégé ceux du village. Il n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver ce jour-là, mais il avait été envoyé en mission spécial par la commandante, par Lexa même.

Elle avait décimé sa famille et Abby comptait se venger.

Elle allait tuer Lexa.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Clarke poussa la porte vivement, entrant dans la maison à vive allure effrayée.

 _Maman !_

Abby qui était assise tranquillement sur l'unique fauteuil du salon la regarda ahurie.

 _Chérie ? Tu es vivante ? Oh mon amour, j'ai eu si peur_ s'écria –t- elle en courant. Elles s'étreignirent longtemps, le visage enfoui de la mère de Clarke était callé sur son épaule.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas été aussi proches. Les deux savouraient cette étreinte puis se lâchèrent.

Clarke s'assit et raconta toute l'histoire à sa mère.

 _Je dois y aller demain, elle a dit qu'elle me récompensera !_

 _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée après ce qu'elle t'a fait_ s'effraya Abby

Clarke s'étonna, _ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Elle m'a guérie et soigné, je ne peux que la remercier._

Abby bougonna et le débat fut clos.

Clarke passa la meilleure soirée de sa vie, elles passèrent toute la nuit à se remémorer des souvenirs et c'est, épuisée, mais heureuse que Clarke s'endormie.

Cocoriccoooo

Un jour il faudra qu'elle le tue ce coq. Insupportable.

Clarke se réveilla dans sa chambre avec un pincement au cœur. Elle avait cru un moment qu'elle était encore dans la tente avec Lexa. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit : encore dans sa chambre, elle se leva dépitée et se prépara à aller au palais.

Une tartine enfilée, un bisou à sa mère, et elle sortit dans la rue, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée, pensa-t-elle positivement.

Le chemin fut long et inintéressant, elle ne regarda pas le paysage, trop pressée d'arriver au palais.

Que voulais Lexa ? Qu'allait-elle lui offrir ? Elle allait bientôt le savoir. Le palais était immense, elle n'y était allée que deux fois dans sa vie, à la mort de son père et à la cérémonie des choix. Deux journée plutôt intenses.

Il se dressait devant elle, fière et droit. Ce n'était pas un palais de princesse comme dans les histoires des ancêtres des grounders mais un palais de combattants. Ce n'était pas des mauviettes qui y entrait. Une mauviette n'avait pas sa place ici, les seuls êtres fragiles autorisés à entrer étaient les servantes et serviteurs. Elle arriva devant la grande porte gardée par deux hommes imposants.

 _Bonjoour,_ fit-elle en se tortillant devant eux, _c'est Lexa qui m'envoie._

Ils la regardèrent d'un œil mauvais et bloquèrent le passage avec leur lance.

 _Passe par la porte de service._

Bien sûr, Clarke avait oublié que malgré la « gentillesse » de Lexa, elle était insignifiante aux yeux du monde. Elle contourna le palais et entra par une petite porte sur le côté.

Elle avança dans un couloir, si le couloir des servants étaient aussi beaux, comment devait être ceux des quartiers des chefs ?! pensa Clarke.

C'est impressionnée que Clarke découvrit l'immensité des couloirs. Au bout de 30 minutes de marche, elle décréta qu'elle était perdue. Mais les couloirs étaient vides à cette heure de la journée, tout d'un coup elle vit une ombre au loin ?

 _Excusez-moi ! Attendez s'il vous plait ! Vous pouvez m'aider ?_

L'ombre se retourna

 _Encore toi ?_ s'exclama-t-elle

 _Raven ?_

 _Bravo le coup de couteau ne t'a pas enlevé le cerveau., He bah, On peut dire que tout le monde parle de toi ici, t'es une star : « celle qui a évité la mort » Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Lexa t'attend et elle est pas de bonne humeur._

Clarke rigola génée, _Est-ce que tu peux m'amener à elle, je suis perdue..._

Raven poussa un soupir exaspéré.

 _Suit moi._

Elles prirent quelques couloirs auxquels Clarke n'aurait jamais pensé et arrivèrent devant une grande porte. Des gardes l'ouvrirent.

Son cœur tambourinait, ses mains étaient moites, Lexa était assise sur son trône. A ses genoux, Costia enchaînée.

* * *

 **Voila c'est un peu plus long :)**


End file.
